


Feelings We Find Ridiculous

by allmilhouse



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: After taking Hank back to his hotel roomagain, Barry is starting to realize this thing they have might not be as casual as he'd thought





	Feelings We Find Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> If you can believe it, this is somehow better than the actual story I was trying to write for these two. I'm so sorry, this is not good. It was also going to just be pwp, but apparently I can't write without adding a bunch of useless dialogue so here we are. Title from Eugene Onegin, of all places

“We can’t keep doing this,” Barry said, as they pulled apart for air.

“You’re right, we should really stop,” Hank said with a smile. His fingers were threaded through Barry’s disheveled hair, and he pulled the man in closer for a kiss. Which deepened. Barry had Hank in a strong grip, and walked him back into a wall, pinning him in place with his arms, before pulling back again.

“No, really, this needs to stop.”

Hank looked at him, a surprisingly serious look on his face. “If you want to stop, we’ll stop. I’m not a monster. But I have a feeling you don’t really want me to stop.”

They stared at each other, inscrutable. Barry was really good at looking completely blank, even in the middle of a passionate make out session. And Hank had sounded sincere, but his hands hadn’t left Barry’s head, his thumbs now gingerly stroking Barry's cheeks. The seconds ticked on, no sound in the small hotel room except for their heavy breathing and the fridge buzzing in the corner.

“Dammit”, Barry groaned. He kissed Hank again, this time more urgently. His hands dropped to Hank’s waist, and he pulled up the ridiculous polo Hank always insisted on wearing.

Hank got his arms up to shuck off the shirt, and rested his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “Hang on,” he said, smiling again, and pulled himself up into Barry’s strong embrace. He wrapped his legs around Barry’s waist, locked his arms behind Barry’s neck, and cocked his head proudly. “Ta-da! Six years of ballet! Totally worth it, right?”

Barry stifled a laugh at the endearingly eccentric man clinging to him. He spun them around, and carried Hank to the bed, where he placed him down, a little carelessly. Hank pulled Barry down by the collar and kissed him sweetly, distracting him so he could unbutton his shirt. Hands roamed over the newly exposed chest, as Barry shyly ducked his head into Hank’s shoulder. They had done this a few times now, but Barry still felt embarrassed being this open.

“Hey, it’s ok buddy,” Hank reassured him, patting his muscled shoulder again. “We can stop here if you want.”

"No, it's fine," Barry explained, still hiding his face. "I'm just not used to this yet."

"Being with a guy?"

"Being with anyone. It's uh, been a while." 

Hank smiled again, running his hand through Barry's hair, and resting his palm on Barry's cheek. "It's ok," he repeated. 

The tenderness of the moment was what made it unbearable for Barry. The previous times he's hooked up with Hank, it had been just that- hookups. They bumped into each other, or a quick text conversation turned into a meet-up. But tonight was different. Hank had called him days ago, and they had planned this out. Met at a nice restaurant and everything. This could honestly be considered a date, and for someone who lied to himself as often as Barry did, the truth was hard to face. 

He closed his eyes for a minute. When he thought about it, he could get used to this. To coming home to someone, instead of an empty hotel room. Spending time with someone, instead of being left alone with his spiralling thoughts. Hank was ridiculous, of course, but they'd had fun together. And Barry hadn't had fun in a very long time. He opened his eyes again and Hank was there, just watching him patiently. 

"Come here," he said, pulling Hank on top of him as he rolled onto his back. His fingers trailed over Hank's chest full of tattoos and scars, reminding him again just how odd the whole thing was. He'd never imagine he'd be trying to sleep with someone like this, but here they were for the third time this week and- "Oh shit!" Barry yelled as he realized.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, all concern.

"Are we a couple?" Barry asked.

Hank laughed. He leaned down to kiss Barry, distracting him long enough to get one hand gliding down his stomach. He pulled back for a second, his hand paused on Barry's fly. Still breathless, Barry nodded his permission, and Hank got right back to work. He trailed a series of kisses down Barry's neck while his hand kept a steady rhythm on Barry's dick. Barry had been tense all night, and it only took a few minutes of eager thrusting before he was coming right into Hank's hand. Hank kept stroking though, and caught Barry off-guard with another searing kiss. 

When it was all over, he rested his head on Barry's shoulder, and looked up at him. "I don't know," Hank said, a blasé look on his face. "I mean, I was hoping we'd be a couple, but it's hard to tell with you sometimes." 

Surprised, Barry had his usual unreadable expression again. 

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about!" There was a fondness to Hank's voice, like he really didn't mind Barry was bad at expressing himself. If anything, it seemed like he enjoyed it. Like he saw all Barry had to offer and was still here, not afraid or ready to leave. Impulsively, Barry kissed Hank. "Hmm, that wasn't really an answer, though," Hank said. Barry rolled his eyes and kissed Hank again.


End file.
